


pick you up and scoop you out

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 4: face sitting
Relationships: Fjord/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	pick you up and scoop you out

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr, my handle is marmeladednd

Essek’s hair is beautifully dishevelled, and his mouth hangs open just slightly. Caleb can see the sharp edges of his canines glint in the low fire light. 

Fjord was eager when they’d suggested this, but also told them he might need some instructions. Judging from the hazy expression on Essek’s face, not many instructions are necessary, really. 

Caleb admires the contrast of their skin- green against purple-ish grey against white, dotted with freckles. He runs his hand across Fjord stomach, feeling the muscles under the lovely layer of fat there move as Fjord strains upwards. Caleb can hear the wet noises of Fjord’s mouth against Essek’s ass, and it makes his own erection twitch. They’re a beautiful sight, and Caleb allows himself to look for a little longer until he joins in. 

“Go slower.”, he whispers, reveling in the throaty moan that falls from Essek’s lips at that. Fjord obeys, and a moment later, Essek’s hands scramble across the expanse of Fjord’s chest helplessly, looking for purchase as Fjord eats him out with more languid licks now, throat and chin working. Caleb can feel a medium sized power high starting to spark in his chest. 

Fjord’s own cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, big and thick and gorgeous. Caleb doesn’t know if he wants to see Essek on it, or if he wants it inside himself. Maybe they’ll manage both. They have time.

Caleb reaches out, running his hand across the shaft, Fjord’s hips twitch upwards, and Caleb smirks when he can hear a muffled moan from between Essek’s legs. 

“What do you think, love?”, Caleb asks idly, and Essek blinks his eyes open, “Has he deserved a reward?”

Essek hums, rolling his neck, expression a mask of pleasure as he rocks his hips lightly against Fjord’s mouth. “He’s doing very well, all things considered.” 

Fjord gives a grunt and his dick twitches once again. Caleb slowly wraps his hand around it, giving it an experimental stroke. The knot at the bottom of it is swollen just a little, and Caleb presses a thumb into the soft flesh, enjoying the groan it pulls out of Fjord. 

Caleb’s eyes are torn away when Essek’s moans speed up and become higher pitched. Fjord has wrapped his arms around Essek’s thighs, his hands on the drow’s buttocks, spreading them apart to get better access. Caleb forgets to breathe for a moment at the sight. 

Essek’s long lashes cast beautiful shadows across his cheekbones as his forehead wrinkles in lust and concentration. He blinks open his eyes, looking like it takes effort, and whispers: “I want to see you ride him while I come…” 

It comes out strained and quiet. Essek has some trouble talking about what he likes in bed, because he tends to overthink- which makes this all the more lovely. So is the way Fjord’s hips squirm when Caleb straddles them. 

They have oil, and they’ve been at it for a while, so it doesn’t take that long until Caleb has seated himself on Fjord’s cock. Essek watches from out of heavy-lidded eyes as Caleb starts circling his hips. Under them, Fjord groans loudly. Essek shifts to allow him some air, leaning forward to kiss Caleb. 

“You two are going to be the death of me-”, Fjord pants, and then, to Essek, “Come back here.” 

Their kiss breaks when Fjord pulls Essek down onto his face again, and Caleb gets treated to the sight of Essek’s face, once again, scrunching up in pleasure. He begins to rock up and down on Fjord, enjoying the fullness, steadying himself on Fjord’s thick thighs. 

Fjord’s hips meet him halfway soon, thrusting up, drawing a guttural moan out of Caleb. 

They become a writhing mass of limbs and sweat, and climax comes like dominoes falling in a row: Fjord first, overwhelmed, pulsating, fingers digging into Essek’s hips- Caleb second as Fjord’s knot expands inside him, pressing into all the right places- Essek last, eyes hooded but trained on Caleb, a hand on himself, spilling across Fjord’s chest and stomach. 

After, they just catch their breath for a minute; Essek eventually just drops to the side onto the bed, careful to avoid his thigh hitting Fjord in the face. Caleb, who can’t move right now without hurting Fjord, lets himself fall forward, sticky mess of sweat and come on Fjord’s chest be damned. Fjord wraps his arms around him immediately, breathing hard. Nose down, his entire face is smeared with sweat and spit, and his lips are swollen. 

“Is your jaw alright?”, Essek asks from the side, an amused edge in his breathless voice. Caleb can feel Fjord move it around a bit, hearing his jaw muscles click quietly. 

“I might be sore tomorrow.”

“Sorry.”, Essek says, sounding like he doesn’t mean it at all. Caleb laughs into the crook of Fjord’s neck. 

Fjord lets out a low grumble, and then, they fall into comfortable, warm silence.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
